Move
by Yoshimara
Summary: A night out in the club takes it's toll on Sephiroth...but for good or bad will it be? Warning inside


**Title: **Move

**Author:** Yoshimara (slavetosuicide)

**Rating:** M

**Pairing(s):** SephirothxVincent

**Warnings:** Songfic, yaoi, language, lemon-ish

**Disclaimer:** Squaresoft owns FFVII and it's affiliates. Thousand Foot Krutch owns the lyrics. Yoshimara (slavetosuicide) owns the plot and all OCs (characters, places, etc.)

**Summary: **A night out in the club takes it's toll on Sephiroth...but for good or bad will it be?

**A/N:** Giftfic for Izzy-Lawliet. Happy belated birthday, hon! :hugs:

* * *

He didn't understand why he had to be here. Emerald gaze swept through the loud nightclub he sat in, his companion for the night seemed to have disappeared into the crowd of moving bodies. Emerald eyes calculating as he watched the mass of people bouncing and grinding on the dance floor, the heavy beat of the techno music pounding in his chest.

_Where the hell is Zachary?_ He thought with irritation as he took another sip of his alcoholic beverage. Said First Class SOLDIER had decided on his own to drag the General off to one of the hottest clubs in Midgar, Rhythm Stakes, and get him to have fun. But as soon as they walked into the door and sat down, the raven-haired man disappeared.

Heaving a sigh, he finished off his gin and tonic. Looking up at the small stage that was in the far part of the club, his eyes widened in surprise. _What in Gaia's name--?_

There stood Zack, dancing with a random blond boy with gravity defying spikes, and it looked hot and heavy. Emerald eyes widened even more in shock. Blinking a few times, he shook his head, silver hair falling in his face. He felt restricted in the tight black t-shirt and slim-fitting leather pants. Shifting in his chair, he crossed his strong legs elegantly. _He's gone off and left me to fend for myself, _he thought crossly, _he'll pay for that._

A presence alerted him out of his musings and he looked up to see the most gorgeous creature he had ever laid eyes on. Long black hair surrounded a slender pale face, crimson eyes shimmering brightly in the dim lighting. A thick red headband lay on the man's forehead, almost hiding the slender dark eyebrows from view. His slender but muscular frame wore a deep violet button down shirt that was half-way unbuttoned and skin-tight black leather pants that hung low on his hips with a pair of slim leather boots.

"Dance with me," was the soft request, and the voice sent chills down the General's spine. It was like a lovers' caress to his ear drums and it left a warmth pooling in his stomach. How could he refuse such a beautiful demand? _You're the Great General Sephiroth! You don't have to listen to what he says, _a voice spoke up in the back of his mind but he ignored it.

Rising to his feet, they both walked into the collective on the dance floor. Instinctively, Sephiroth reached out and grasped the other's hand so they wouldn't get lost as the scent of sweat and body spray ran through his senses. When they finally reached somewhat of a clear spot, a whispering voice echoed through the speakers as a dim beat rang underneath.

_**Look, listen to my voice**_

_**If you're makin' the choice**_

_**Tell all the girls and the boys**_

Emerald met crimson as their hips began to sway in time to the beat fluidly, one shoulder rolling slowly.

_**Either scream or rejoice**_

_**Let's make that noise**_

_**Either move or we will all be destroyed**_

As soon as the voice finished, the beat heightened in volume and mass. Both men jumped in time to the beat, brushing hips and limbs against one another. The silver-haired man wrapped an arm loosely around the slim hips of the other and brought them closer, one of his legs in between the others'.

_**Move and—show me what you can do**_

_**When you step into the circle and shake like we do**_

_**Move when you just can't take it**_

_**And move if you just feel like breaking it**_

The beat tamed itself to a steady thrum and the raven-haired man threw his head back at the contact. One arm raised itself over his head and bent slightly, waving in time with the beat back and forth. The rhythm ran through their bodies in such jolting movements that it left them lost in the sensations.

The lights began to flicker in time with the drums and Sephiroth saw the beginnings of sweat on his partner. Leaning forward, his lips met an ear and he whispered, "What is your name?"

"Vincent," was the only reply and suddenly they were gyrating once more. Heat began to build in between them and the General fought back a moan when the tightness in his pants made itself aware.

_**Can you hear me? Stop, look, listen to my voice**_

_**It was never my choice to feel all alone**_

_**This is my home**_

Vincent grabbed a fistful of Sephiroth's shirt and pulled him closer, their hips pushing and pulling against one another. Lips hovered over lips, panting breaths ghosting over sweat slicked flesh. It was so arousing, having this much contact with such a rhythm moving over them like an intricate dance.

_**Back up, you don't know if you've never been here**_

_**You've never been to the place inside, I face my fears**_

_**It takes everything I am**_

Their lips met in a crashing kiss as soon as the beat picked up louder and suddenly the world was spinning. Eyes closed in concentration as their bodies moved of their own accord to the music. Everything felt so surreal but wonderful all at once. Hands roamed and groped flesh and clothes, taking in anything they could reach.

_**Move and**__**—**__**show me what you can do**_

_**When you step into the circle and shake like we do**_

_**Move when you just can't take it**_

_**And move if you just feel like breaking it**_

Sephiroth slid a hand underneath Vincent's shirt that now felt like silk, but didn't compare to the flesh he felt underneath. He could feel the rumble of the bass in the other mans' chest and it sent a wave of desire through him, not to mention the feel of friction between both of their groins. It was amazing, to say the least.

_**Move and**__**—**__**show me what you can do**_

_**When you step into the circle and shake like we do**_

_**Move when you just can't take it**_

_**And move if you just feel like breaking it**_

They moved like it was rehearsed, despite being absolute strangers to one another. Pleasure coursed through their veins as they didn't bother to hold back their moans anymore, the music drowning out any sounds. Lips parted and tongues danced in a frenzy, Sephiroth easily taking dominance in the kiss. He vaguely felt hands on his own hips pull him closer to the arousal of the other and he moaned when they connected.

_**If you come near me—stop, look, listen to my voice**_

_**If you're makin' the choice tell all the girls and the boys**_

_**Either scream or rejoice**_

The silver-haired man dipped his partner backwards slightly, letting his lips ghost over that solid pale neck and bite harshly on that perfect flesh. He heard the faint cry and inwardly he smirked smugly. Letting his tongue bathe the wound in silent apology, he kissed his way back up to those swollen lips and nibbled before diving in once more. The taste was heavenly! Sweet and tantalizing.

_**Let's make that noise**_

_**Either move or we will all be destroyed**_

_**Back up and let go if you've never been here**_

_**You've never been to the place inside, I face my fears**_

_**It takes everything I am**_

He knew deep down, that this should have been taken off of the dance floor, but neither of them could be bothered to move other than with the music. Letting themselves go, just for this night, was what their physiques craved and they finally were giving in.

Sweet friction increased when he felt a hand slide underneath the waistband of Sephiroth's pants, brushing against his hardened cock and he whispered, "Fuck," against that hot mouth. A chuckle from the other man was heard from far away compared to the loud music but he didn't care.

_**Move and**__**—**__**show me what you can do**_

_**When you step into the circle and shake like we do**_

_**Move when you just can't take it**_

_**And move if you just feel like breaking it**_

Breathless, they both opened their eyes and locked gazes. Lust swirled in both of them and it just made their contact all that much sweeter. Somewhere in the back of the General's mind wondered where Zack was, but that thought got smashed when another jolt of pleasure ran through him. His fingers pinched a hard nub of flesh and he saw those kiss-swollen lips part in a gasp. A smirk spread over his face and he leaned down, nibbling on Vincent's bottom lip.

_**Move and**__**—**__**show me what you can do**_

_**When you step into the circle and shake like we do**_

_**Move when you just can't take it**_

_**And move if you just feel like breaking it**_

Both men threw their heads back when they felt their desires coming close. _Too soon,_ Sephiroth thought and he pulled their hips apart. Leaning towards the raven-haired man's ear, he whispered huskily, "I want a full song with you. So don't you dare come until the end. Do you understand me?"

Crimson eyes narrowed slightly at the command but the lust in them flared more, darkening them before he nodded. The General could see that his partner didn't like to be submissive, but this was different. They weren't alone, for one, but that just added to their pleasure. And two, the silver-haired man could easily pacify the other and they both knew it.

_**I come crashing to the floor**_

_**And I know there must be more—like me**_

_**I've seen this all before**_

_**I can't carry this anymore—break free**_

Lips met once more in their dance, tongues battling as the General's wandering hand found purchase on the ex-Turk's groin. Gropes and caresses followed his eager fingers, causing him to relish those moans and groans that came from beneath him. When he felt the others' hand move against him, he sighed and tossed his head back once more, silver hair plastering itself against his sweat-slicked neck.

_**Breathe—and leave—until the storm is over**_

_**'Cause un—derneath—there's a diamond passing over**_

_**So breathe—let's leave—until the storm is over**_

_**Because I wanna take you away**_

Hands moved back to hips and with force, they ground together to the beat. "Shit," Sephiroth gasped as another jolt of pleasure shot through him. He knew the song was beginning to end and so were they. His hands grabbed onto Vincent's hips in an almost bruising grip and they both jumped, turning in mid-air so now the ex-Turk's back was facing the crowd and Sephiroth's was facing the wall.

_**Move and**__**—**__**show me what you can do**_

_**When you step into the circle and shake like we do**_

_**Move when you just can't take it**_

_**And move if you just feel like breaking it**_

Higher and higher they climbed in the throes of ecstasy, gasping for air. They were drowning in one another with each movement, careless but graceful. Muscles quivered with anticipation as something within them coiled tighter and tighter.

"S—Seph," came the breathless whisper against his lips and emerald eyes opened to see the faint flush on his partner's cheeks. Sweat glistened on pallid skin and the General gave in to the impulse of licking the neck that lay out in front of him. Hearing his name fall from those lips was beautiful in and of itself.

_**Move and**__**—**__**show me what you can do**_

_**When you step into the circle and shake like we do**_

_**Move when you just can't take it**_

_**And move if you just feel like breaking it**_

"I can't—,"

"Then don't," Sephiroth said lowly. "Come, Vincent."

_**Move and**__**—**__**show me what you can do**_

_**When you step into the circle and shake like we do**_

_**Move when you just can't take it**_

_**And move if you just feel like breaking it**_

With a soft cry, Vincent tossed his head back and that was all Sephiroth needed to let himself go. Closing his eyes tightly, lights danced before his lids as he felt his release. Wave after wave of pure bliss washed over them and shakily the General pulled the ex-Turk with him against the wall, his arms holding him around the waist.

_**Move and**__**—**__**show me what you can do**_

_**When you step into the circle and shake like we do**_

_**Move when you just can't take it**_

_**And move if you just feel like breaking it**_

When their high slowly began to dwindle, Sephiroth ran his fingers through the damp head of hair under his shoulder, both panting wildly. Lips grazed against the sweat-soaked headband and he whispered, "Just so you know, you're now mine." The hands on his hips tightened in response.

"Fine by me."

The General made a mental note to not punish his subordinate and instead thank him the next time he saw him.

* * *

**A/N: **I know that this song isn't exactly "erotic" but the beat is just amazing! Every time I listen to it I can't help but dance and...well, yeah! This is what came out!

I'm sorry, Izzy, if this isn't want you wanted but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. PWP's just don't work out for me! :cries: I tried!! Happy Late Birthday, hon!


End file.
